Dear Anyone
by GrandLadyMother
Summary: Born into abuse, the Taisho brothers must find a way to escape it before one of them ends up dead AU Mild InuXKag/SessXKagu/SangoXInu THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE SESSHOUMARU'S MOTHER WAS INTRODUCED! Mature for violence and sexual reference! THIS IS VERY OLD!
1. Hurting

(I do NOT own any of these characters. Except perhaps Chitose. I created her, she's my baby...and Shiruka, she's mine too. But all of the copywrited "Inuyasha" characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and company.)

[Sesshoumaru] Why're you being so formal?

[Inuyasha]Yea, it's annoying!

[Me] Well, excuse me for having manners...

[Inuyasha]What was that?!

[Me] You heard you pompus idiot!!!

[Inuyasha] Why you bratty, little-Get back here!!!

[Me] *Is running from the rabid dog* Hasumaria!

[Sesshoumaru]She means enjoy, though by now-she's probaby all the way to Hokkaido .

[Me] I'm turning you into a snivveling wuss after this! Mark my words you darn mutt!!!

[Inuyasha] Do and DIE!!!

[Sesshoumaru] *sigh* I may as well go break them up...such a pain...

Ch.1

~Hurting~

_Dear Anyone,_

_This is a small cry for help. Though, I don't want your help, I have to ask. I am not coming back to 'reality' now. Not when these voices have me trapped-_

"Writing another suicide note I see..." Inuyasha gave a jump and deleted everything on the computer screen. He turned angrilly to see Sesshoumaru walking into his room. His suave attitude made Inuyasha cold. Sesshoumaru leaned on the edge of the computer desk, and stared at Inuyasha. He seemed amused. "Do you really mean to kill yourself this time?" his voice spoke coyly. Inuyasha didn't look at him.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like He won't try to anyway." A bitter taste was left in Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshoumaru stood.

"Quit acting like you're in Hell...It's damn generous for him to take you in now that your foul Human mother is dead. You're luckier than most!" Sesshoumaru wasn't yelling, but he might as well have been. Inuyasha's head went down to lay on the edge of the desk, and Sesshoumaru headed for the door.

"How would you know, Sesshoumaru?...He never hurts you..." That stopped Sesshoumaru in his steps but he was gone a second later. He was always gone. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at the clock. It was 7:45 am...Time for work. Sighing, he got up slowly, not letting the bruises bother him, and walked into the closet. He found a ball cap, the one with the machanics shop logo on it, and threw on a clean shirt before quietly sneaking out of his room. His fa-,no, Inu Taisho would be too drunk to get up, but still he was careful. He'd learned one too many times what the man could do in his drunken state. He caught sight of Him slumped in the easy chair only a couple feet from the T.V.. He was asleep, he could see, and he knew he wouldn't be awake for a long time. Sighing out of relief, he grabbed his keys and went outside, locking the door behind him. Painfully, he stood straight, walking down the apartment steps in a hurry. He was still concious of what was behind him and how fast it could catch up. Though, he doubt anything would happen, there were too many people living in these apartments. Including the police chief, Kouga Ookami.

**

Kouga lifted his head from the morning paper and looked out the window as the Inu-hanyou walked past his apartment window. He lived just down the hall, but he knew nothing of him. Well, besides his criminal record. Both his father, Inu Taisho, and brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho, had clear records. Not even a speeding ticket on either. That one, however, his record was at least 5 miles long. Wracked with breaking and entering charges, boosting cars, shoplifting, theft...he was a mess. Sometimes he wonderred why he was like that. But the thought ususally left his mind once the halfbreed was out of sight. He'd looked his record up a few times since the Taisho family had moved in, it never changed. There was no mistake. The boy was an ingrate and a mongrel. It was a wonder his father kept him. Though, at only 17, he really had no choice...did he? Once Inuyasha had passed, Kouga returned to his breakfast. His wife, Ayame, would be up soon and he knew how much she hated his obsessing over the dog-boy. She always said that there had to be a reason he was like he was. Of course, she also said Kouga was a police chief because he had an internal thirst for violence. Why had he married a therapist?

**

The sound of a motorcycle coming down the street made Kagome crash to the window as HE rounded the corner. Souta lifted his plate of pancakes as his sister knocked into the table, as usual, and her mother tilted to the side, shifting her frying pan so it wouldn't hit the girl, as usual. She just made it to the window as Inuyasha sped past, a blur of red, black and white. Giving her daily gigglish squeal she skipped out of the room. Souta set down his breakfast again and Kagome heard him speak as she reached the stairs.

"Scary how she does that..."

"It's only a crush, Souta, all girls her age have them..."

"Doesn't mean she needs to ruin breakfast evey morning."

"I can hear you!!!" Kagome called. Souta peaked out of the kitchen door.

"Good!" He shouted as he stuck his tongue out and pulling a stretchy face. Kagome stuck her nose into the air and, picking up her bag, walked out the door.

"Stupid Souta...what does he know anyway?"

"Plenty!" Souta shouted from the kitchen window. Spinning on her heals she picked up a rock and threw it at the shutters. It hit just beside the window, causing Souta to jump back inside.

"Serves you right!!! stupid little eavesdropper!!!" She screached.

"I can hear you!!!" Souta hollered. Kagome was starting down the shrine steps now, they ran alongside the road. This way was just more conveniant than walking on the sidewalk.

"Good!" She shouted back before the shrine was out of sight.

**

Sango looked up as Inuyasha drove into the "Speed and Paint" parkinglot on that good-for-nothing, fixerup of a motorcycle. She'd always hated that bike. She was always complaining about it, but Inuyasha always just said it needed a paint job. More like he needed a new bike. He had forgone his helmet again. How many times did Sango have to drill it in his head to wear it? Did he want to die? The hanyou walked in through the front door punching in and leaning on the front desk.

"Morning Sango." He said blandly. She was busy pretending to be busy but spared a moment to look up at him again.

"Hey..." She pretended to look down at the forms in front of her, but looked thrugh her bangs to examine him. He wore his usual red "Muscle-Shirt" as Sango liked to call it. It wasn't a muscle shirt at all, just a plain red t-shirt. It fit him fine, giving a lovely view, however faint, of his well-formed chest. He really was built well. If he'd bothered to go to school you might think he was on one of the sports teams. He wouldn't get on one, though. He loved teasing and doing impressions of the jocks at the local highschool. He and Sango had a lot of fun doing that on their lunch break, around noon when work was light. after a few minutes Inuyasha got up again, somwhat stiffly from Sango's view, and headed out back to finish where he left off on the old cadilac from yesterday. Sango watched him until the door closed behind him and she had to get back to work...though nothing really major happened at 8:00 in the morning. Nothing major...until this morning...

**

"Higurashi Kagome?" Yuka elbowed Kagome as she slept on her desk.

"Kagome! You're names being called..." Kagome's eyes opened slowly and her head shot up.

"The answer is 8!!!" She shrieked. Yuka hit her forehead and fell over in her desk. The teacher pulled her glasses down on her nose.

"It's rolecall, Kagome, I hope you won't fall asleep durring the actual lesson...though, you seem to be prepared..." A sweatdroplet formed on the back of Kagome's head as the class began laughing. Sighing she looked over at Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in defeat. "And, Kagome?" She looked back at the teacher as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "The answer is 12, dear.". This caused the class to laugh harder as Kagome's head went down again, this time behind a book. "Alright...Harada, Ino?"

"Present, Ma'am."

"Good, Ichimura Kaname?"

"Present!"

"Very good, Saito Itsumei?"

"Here."

"Todou, Sasuke?"

"Present."

"Taisho, Inuyasha?" Silence fell over the classroom as the teacher spoke his name. He hadn't come to school for nearly 3 weeks now, the hanyou boy no one liked, everyone feared. With a sigh the teacher made a mark in her book and carried on. Kagome looked out the window. She had always liked seeing him in class. He sat only two rows ahead of her when he came. But then he stopped coming. She had to stop being near him. She knew she was worried about him, but she really didn't know why. She knew nothing about him except his name. She didn't know where he lived, she didn't know how old he was or what he liked. She had never even talked to him...but she was still worried. She still feared for him, thought about him. Why did it scare her so much when she couldn't see him? When she didn't know if he was okay or not? Why was she afraid of anything that might happen to him? She sighed and layed her cheek in her hand as she settled into her usual not-paying-attention pose. When would she see him again? The door opened just then.

**

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand...I'll be there with him soon." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly into the phone. He was standing in the kitchen, the telephone held to his ear. No expresson crossed his face, it remained blank as he set down the phone back on its holder. After a moment he pulled back his hand and slammed it against the wall. If his father got wind of this Inuyasha would be dead before morning. He sighed as he fought down his own anger at the hanyou boy and walked out into the livingroom, toward the front door.

"Who wazit?" Sesshoumaru didn't look at his father as he slurred his words. His hand was on the doorknob now. Inu Taisho spoke again. "Wha'd they want?" Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at his father, his mind ready and waiting with a lie.

"Work...I have to go in for a few minutes..." He said it coolly. Inu Taisho gave him a bleary nod then let his head tip to the side as he closed his eyes for another nap. Sesshoumaru watched his father for a few more minutes then walked out the door. He was walking quickly down the stairs, almost running. He had to get there fast. If that woman called back, Inuyasha would need a miracle.

"Damnit! Why didn't you just go to school like you're supposed to?!" He shouted as if his brother could hear him. "Shit!...shit shit shit!...You stupid kid!" He was shouting loudly now. Various people were opening their doors or looking out their windows at him as he trampled down the halls. He didn't bother to look at them, though. He was much too busy with his argument with his invisible brother. He slammed the door of his car once he was in it. Starting it up quickly, he jammed his foot down on the gas pedal and backed out of the parking space. He rolled the stearing wheel fast and turned onto the street. He was getting angrier and angrier with every passing minute, driving around the corner and up the street. He spun into the parking lot of the "Speed and Paint" Mechanics shop and was out of the car, not bothering to shut off the engine. He startled the girl behind the desk as he stomped angrilly through the door. She stared at him in shock as he reached her.

"Y-yes? May I help you?" She asked timidly. His scowl intensified as the words left his mouth.

"Inuyasha! Get him for me..." The girl nodded and turned, leaning through a door that opened up into a garage. He could hear her call out to someone and a second later Inuyasha was walking through the door, looking at him in confusion.

**

Sesshoumaru's glare was narrow as Inuyasha walked through the door into the lobby. Sango said that he was wanted at the front desk, Not that his brother was standing in there, looking ready to kill him. Slowly Inuyasha walked froward, around the counter. Sesshoumaru's eyes watched him as he neared him. He almost croaked.

"Sango, punch me out, I gotta leave early today..." Sango nodded as he walked around Sesshoumaru. His brother gave him a rough shove to the door and followed him. Sesshoumaru was completely pissed off and Inuyasha could tell. He could see something on the verge of hatred in his glare when he had come in. They were in the parkinglot, now, Sesshoumaru stalking his little brother to the car like a parent might stalk a child that had thrown a tantrum. Neither of them spoke to the other. In fact, both of them were in complete silence until both car doors had been shut, seatbelts buckled, and Sesshoumaru was driving toward the highschool. That's when his angry voice made Inuyasha jump.

"Are you really that serious about fulfilling your death wish?" he snarled. Inuyasha didn't answer nor did he look anywhere but out the window. "You know if he hears about this, you'll be in it deep, right? You're just fucking lucky that I picked up the phone when you're school counciler called. You almost weren't that lucky! She said you haven't showed up for class for at least 2 weeks, if not three. I don't know what the hell is going through your mind...you pull shit like this-"

"I just forgot to go..." Inuyasha said still not letting his eyes leave the window. Sesshoumaru looked at him then back at the road.

"Inuyasha, for pete's sake...you can't just forget to go..." He was rubbing his temple tiredly as he pulled into a space in the highschool parkinglot.

"Just shut up! It's my buisness, Not yours! Just forget it- you didn't care at all when he beat me last time, why should you now? If I want to fucking throw away my fucking life, it's my damn choice! So just eat your lectures and leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled and shoved open the door. Slamming it behind himself he stomped away toward the school. He could feel tears stinging the edges of his eyes but refused to release them. Shoving his hands into his pockets he headed for school. His ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned to see Sesshoumaru following in silence. His face held no expression as he caught up easily with his younger brother. Inuyasha didn't look at him as he walked beside him, he didn't comment on it at all. He could smell Sesshoumaru beside him, he could smell that scent of spice and beer that reminded him so much of their father. But, Sesshoumaru wasn't their father. He looked just like him, was proud just like him, had eyes that were just like his. But he wasn't their father; He was nothing like their father, was he? It made him nervous to think what Sesshoumaru would be like if he were. If he let alcohol grab hold of him, just as their father had. Something touched his shoulder and he looked over slightly to see it was Sesshoumaru's hand. His voice was almost gentle as he spoke to Inuyasha.

"Just go to class, I'll sign you in." Inuyasha nodded and walked up the stairs as they entered the school doors.

He was upstairs in seconds and outside the classroom that was his. He was holding his breath as he slid the door open, catching the attention of the entire class.

**

Kagome's eyes met the hanyou's form immediately as he stepped into the study hall. The teacher turned from the blackboard and looked at the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked gently. Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha, Taisho...I am here for class." He said it plainly. He wasn't standing straight, more slouchy and hunched over. Like he couldn't stand upright. But everyone knew that wasn't the case. If he were in a fight, he'd stand up enough to tower his opponent. His long white hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore the uniform jacket over jeans and a red t-shirt. His goldenrod eyes looked at the floor, not the teacher as they should have. She didn't seem to mind, however.

"Ah, yes...go to your seat, and open to page 147 in your english text." Inuyasha nodded and headed for his seat. The entire class had their eyes on him as he headed for his desk. He walked past it and went to the window. He was beside Kagome once he did. The rest of the class returned to their text work while Kagome got up. Inuyasha's ears tilted backwards and he turned to look at her. She came to stand beside him at the window and could see he was looking down at a man in the parkinglot. His hair was long and silvery, just like Inuyasha's own. He was a tall figure, much older than them, she could tell. He wore a pair of jeans and a white buttoned shirt. His footsteps were smooth as he headed for a car. Kagome spoke carefully. Tenderly trodding on the hanyou's being.

"Is he your father?" she asked gently. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head. A small, sad smile crossed his face.

"Nah, my brother...actually makin' me come again.". He sounded upset somehow, but she couldn't tell why. She leaned on the glass and watched the man until he got into his car.

"He looks like you..." She said gently. That caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked at her skeptically and she looked back with a kind smile.

"Ya think?" he sounded surprised. She smiled wider and nodded. He looked back out the window again, then back to her. She gave a wave and headed back to her seat.

**

Inuyasha watched her in silence until she sat down. She was only two seats back from him. Why hadn't he seen her before? Maybe he just hadn't been looking. He walked back to his own seat now, the teacher hadn't bothered getting after either of them, it was almost lunch time anyway, what was the use? The lunch bell rang and the desks were forgotten as students went to go see their friends. Some sat on the floor, some stayed in their desks but grouped them together, some even stood to eat while they chatted. Inuyasha headed for the window again. That's where he lived when he bothered to go to school. That same girl walked up to him shyly. Her long black hair hung down around her shoulders, chocolate eyes looked at him timidly. She wasn't tall, though neither was she short. She was just your average girl...So why was she busying herself with him? What made him so special?

"You wanna eat lunch with me?" She asked giving him a smile. He stared at her in silence and she motioned for her desk. Standing up he followed her and they sat quietly. Kagome ate, while Inuyasha looked out the window. She tilted her head at him after a little while, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?" She asked it gently. He shook his head, not looking at her. She watched him for a few more minutes, then pushed her lunchbox-half empty-toward him. "You want the rest? I won't eat it anyway...and you didn't bring anything.". Of course he didn't bring anything, He hadn't planned on coming. He looked at her, then the lunchbox, and back again.

"I have money...I'll get something later." She looked down at her desk blushing.

"Oh, alright..." She sounded pitiful and Inuyasha jumped.

"Don't you start crying!"

"*Sniff* I'm not..."

"Yes you are! Look, I didn't mean it like that! I mean...I can't eat anything. I don't want to get sick-" He stopped abruptly. What was he doing?! He was telling her his routine! He was telling her why he didn't eat until after he saw his dad! His eyes widened and he pushed back from the desk and stood up quickly. She was watching him worriedly.

"What-what's wrong?" She sounded scared. Of course she was scared, they were all scared of him, they were afraid of the halfbreed. He turned and walked away, out of the classroom and into the hallway. He was halfway down the stairs when he felt small hands grab his arm. He looked down to see her face looking up at his. She held his arm tightly. He didn't pull it away. He didn't know her, but he didn't pull it away. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She mumbled. He stared at her in silence then spoke in a light tone.

"Who are you?" She looked a little relieved that he didn't sound angry with her.

"My name's Kagome...Higurashi, Kagome." She said. He grinned.

"Cute name." he grinned wider when she blushed and had to look at the ground. "Well, then, Kagome, as a 'thank you' for lunch, want me to take you somewhere tonight?" She looked up at him again.

"You mean like a date?" He nodded and she turned tomatoe red. "Wh-where did you want to go?" He grinned even wider.

"My house?" She released his arm and turned fire-engine red.

"What?!" He waved his hand.

"I was joking...How 'bout a movie? at eight?" She lightened up in color a bit and nodded giving him a nice smile.

"Alright..." The bell for class rang again and Kagome turned, heading for class. Inuyasha continued down the stairs. "Where're you going? Class is starting." He shrugged lightly and continued, calling back to her.

"Ditching." He said plainly. He stopped and looked back at her to see her staring at him like he was insane. Sighing he followed her giving a defeated 'Alright, alright'.

End Chapter 1

(Yes! I'm finally an author...I have something to say...HI MOM!!! Okay, with that over with, Hi! I am the wonderful Taka-chan!!! okay so I'm not that wonderful, but I'm okay, so I'll manage. Actually, I've been writeing for years, I have a closet full of anime Fictions that I need to throw out. They're all crap. But, If I find one that I think you all might like, I'll post it. This is the closest thing I've had to published work so I'm very excited!!! I feel very fortuanate that people actually might want to read my work. As long as no one steals this. I have copywrite over this story as a Doujinshi story and I don't want my first work to be stolen! That would be very mean of you!!! [How could you do something like that to her?!] Oh! let me introduce you to my trusty bodyless voice! She is so nice to me! [Shut up moron, you sound like a moron!] *cries* You're so mean to me...)


	2. Realization

(I do NOT own any of these characters. Except perhaps Chitose. I created her, she's my baby...and Shiruka, she's mine too. But all of the copywrited "Inuyasha" characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and company.)

[Sesshoumaru] Again, with the formality....

[Me] Oh, shut up...I like being polite. It makes me cute!

[Inuyasha] Feh.

[Me] What was that?

[Inuyasha] I was just thinking now who would think a chick like you was cute...GAK!

[Me] Take that back!!! Take it back or I'll dunk you in ink!!! You won't be able to see straight for weeks!

[Inuyasha] Feh! I'm not afraid of you...

[Me] *holds up a bottle of ink* It'll overwhelm your senses!!! HAHAHA!

[Inuyasha] *shrink* damn you, Taka-chan!

[Me] Take it back and I might spare your life...*bares her teeth*

[Sesshoumaru] Why do you do these things little brother?

[Inuyasha] I didn't mean to! Whoa! Hey!

[Me] *is chomping down hard on Inuyasha's ear* Tack ick back!!!

[Sesshoumaru] *sigh* of all the childish...*slowly separates them*

[Inuyasha] You damn ear-chomping bitch!!!

[Me] Say it again! I dare you dogboy!!!

(~^-^~ Until next time ~^-^~)

Ch.2

~Realization~

Sesshoumaru walked through the door of the apartment in silence. Inu Taisho sat just where he'd left him, in that same chair, in that same position. Nothing had changed at all, except the fact that the man now had seven empty liquor cans around the base of the chair instead of six. Sighing Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and layed his keys down on the counter before heading down the hall. A low grunt caused him to turn and look at his father as he spoke.

"Where's the brat?" his fathers words weren't as slurred as usual but he still had that drunk air around him, as well as the scent of booze.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru spoke carefully. Inu Taisho looked at him now, his red-rimmed eyes giving him a glare.

"Where the hell is he?" his voice was a low growl. It caused Sesshoumaru's ear to twitch as he became slightly nervous. When Sesshoumaru didn't answer Inu Taisho rose and towered over his son by an inch or so. "Where the hell is the runt?!" he growled in repatition, louder this time. Sesshoumaru blinked and turned toward the hall.

"At school, where else would he be?" his words made his father sink back into his chair in silence. stopping at the door of his room he looked back at the once great dog lord. "I'm going out tonight, father." he said it coldly, running his hand down the marred up doorframe. The gouges where his fathers claws had met the wood as he'd broken the bottle over Sesshoumaru's head. That was the night Sesshoumaru's own mother had left, before Inuyasha's mother had come into their lives, before Inuyasha had been born. That was back when he had wanted to be happy. Inu Taisho was not watching him, he was too busy with whatever it was that he was doing to notice Sesshoumaru at all.

Lifting his hand he ran it along the side of his head until his fingers ran over that old scar in his skull. The six-inch long gash that had almost killed even Sesshoumaru, that had forced his mother to leave him there, bleeding and screaming on the floor. He could remember that incident. It was before Kouga Ookami had moved in down the hall, before he'd met Kagura, before he'd even learned to bare his fangs. He'd been barely six then. still a whelp in a thousand more ways than one. Shoving the memories back into the far corner of his mind he entered his own room and closed the door behind him. Collapsing on his bed he closed his eyes tiredly. Inuyasha had said so many things today. So many things to re-open those burried wounds, those half-healed scars. He thought he was alone in that torture, thinking he could handle this burden on his own. Sussheoumaru also, though, was holding up this pillar of pain. He was sharing the very burden Inuyasha thought was bestowed cruelly on him alone. He didn't know what happened when he couldn't see, when he wasn't there to watch. Behind the closed doors of this very house, in the silence Sesshoumaru had made for himself. There was still something that pulsed evilly into the young demons senses and grabbed hold of him. This was his cage; his cage with no bars. This was the torture chamber that he had lived in all his life. And his father, Inu Taisho, was his executioner. His torturer. Ready to kill him and yet he didn't.

"Still a stupid, scared child. Aren't you, boy?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at the door. Light was streaming into his dark cave from outside in the hall. Inu Taisho stood, loomingly, in the doorway. He couldn't see the mans face but he could feel the cruel look he was being given. He sat half-way up and Inu Taisho walked forward, much as Sesshoumaru walked. He was stalking his prey. And the prey was Sesshoumaru himself. He was tall and lean, his long hair hung down in a messy fashion, his cloths were loose. He closed the door behind him and Sesshoumaru could see the cynical smile on his fathers face. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to sit up as Inu Taisho leaned on the bed, positioning his knee beside him. He was still supported by one leg but that too lifted to rest on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, pinning him down. It really wasn't needed, Sesshoumaru had learned a long time ago not to fight against him. After all, he would be trapped in this house for an eternity. why cause himself any more pain than was nessecary? Bringing his head up, as always, he let Inu Taisho force his mouth down on his own. He let the tongue enter his mouth and sucked on it gently as it felt it's way around. As if it were becoming reaquainted with a good, old friend. Hands felt their way down his sides, reaching his ass and grabbing roughly. The fingers stroked for a second then reached up and into Sesshoumaru's jeans. "Your ass is mine, boy." Inu Taisho growled greedilly. His hands were cold as they reached down and cradled his backside. Bringing his head down, Inu Taisho bit at the buttons holding the waistline on his hips. He gnawed on them for a few minutes until both snapped off and he could get the zipper down with his tongue. Sesshoumaru lay still through this. He shivered, though, when his jeans were pulled down enough to bare his member and ass. Inu Taisho grinned like a mad man as he watched his eldest son tremble beneath him. He crushed his mouth down on Sesshoumaru's, hard again. Sesshoumaru hardly had time to breath when he pulled away, because he was kissing him again. Hard and cruelly as the mans hands gently touched his manhood. After a moment Inu Taisho sat up and un buttoned his own pants. Sesshoumaru internally cringed as he heard them hit the floor and felt Inu Taisho crawl back ontop of him. The hands were back, stroking his member ever so gently. The way he did it was ironic to Sesshoumaru. Nothing about the man was gentle, yet the way he touched his own sons body, it was as gently as if he were holding him as a newborn.

He could feel his fathers erection touching him, just below the bellybutton; he could feel the pre-cum dripping onto his lower stomach as the mans already large member swelled. Sesshoumaru sat up just a bit to look down at it. It was huge, bigger than usual when he was forced like this. His eyes widened slightly and he looked up when he heard his father's low laugh.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Don't think I'll fit you?" Sesshoumaru layed back as far as he could when Inu Taisho leaned forward, licking his earlobe before he whispered. "I'll just have to push really hard, that's all..." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened still further and he felt his father position his cock to the side and slide down between his thighs. His hip gave a nasty crack as Inu Taisho forced his legs further apart and he prepared to enter him. He bit down on Sesshoumaru's lower belly, leaving marks all along his stomach as he repated this a multiple of times. His own member touched Sesshoumaru's entrance slightly as he did this. Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to this, however. His eyes were closed, he too had preparations to do. Preparations to block the pain from ensnaring his senses.

The pain gripped him too quickly as he was shoved into roughly. His back arched in response and he gave a short cry but bit his lip fast. He wouldn't cry out! He wouldn't! He could feel his fathers dick pull out slightly then pound in again, harder, rougher. Jagged pain seared up his spine and he screwed his eyes shut trying to force it out again. His heart was pounding and throbbing in tune with his lower body. He could feel it weakening as it worked it's already weak form. For a second he was just a child again. Just a little boy sitting on the floor, cradling his injured head. He was still that little boy he'd always been, he hadn't grown any stronger against him. He was still scared, still sad, still weak and defenseless. He was still his little self, watching his mother run away as he bawled loudly on the carpet. Used, abused, sick, injured...he was still a scared child wondering what he had done to deserve all this. The sound of the front door opening brought him back, back into his body, back into his reality. His eyes shot open as he felt his father pull out completely and watched as he stood, pulling his cloths on again. Sesshoumaru sat up slowly. He was used to this kind of damage, he knew how to manage with it. However painful it may be, he would move, he would go on. He'd pulled his pants back on and rebuttoned the bottom buttons of his shirt ( His father had pulled it open when he had sat on him on the bed.) as Inu Taisho opened the door to the bedroom. Sesshumaru stood up slowly and followed his father out. Or rather, just to the doorway. Inuyasha was walking down the hall, toward him, when he leaned on the doorframe. Inuyasha eyed him but entered his own room after a few minutes.

**

Inuyasha shoved the house key into the front door and prayed it would work. His key had a tendancy of not liking him. It loved to break while it was still in the lock and not only did he have to replace the lock, he had to pay to have two extra keys made for the new lock. It only happened to him, though. Sesshoumaru never seemed to have any trouble with the door. Though once Inuyasha had found him sitting outside in the stairwell and when he asked him about it he just said that his key had gotten lost. That had been the one time, out of 15 different lock changes, that Sesshoumaru actually installed it. Something about how his brother had looked that night had said that he hadn't lost his key. He'd been curled up on the floor, like he'd actually planned on sleeping there all night. He had had a lot of trouble getting up too. In fact, the man had needed help from both Inuyasha and the wall to stand just half-way. He seemed stiff then, too, but inuyasha hadn't mentioned that to him at all. He figured it was because of the time he'd spent curled against the wall. Just a half-hour could make you stiffer than a board.

His key obediantly turned the lock and Inuyasha could push the door open. It was quiet at first when he stepped into the living room but Inu Taisho coming down the hall broke the silence quickly. Not even giving Inuyasha a glance the demon lord sank into his usual chair, as if he were just returning from the toilet. Inuyasha watched him for a second then headed for his room, next to Sesshoumaru's in the hallway. It wasn't only the fact that his father hadn't even looked at him that occurred to him as strange, Sesshoumaru himself was strange also. He was standing in his doorway, one hand on the frame, watching Inuyasha in silence. He seemed to be watching him in great relief. Inuyasha stared at his brother in confused silence for a few minutes then opened the door to his own room and stepped inside. Everything was as he had left it. Even the half-written suicide note was still typed on the computer screen. Sighing he deleted it. It was no use of him anyhow. He sat down on the edge of his bed and untied his hair. Leaning forward he closed his eyes and layed his head on his arms.

The sound of the door opening caused his head to raise quckly. Sesshoumaru stood in his doorway looking about to get sick. He was leaning on the doorframe, one arm around his stomach. He was leaning forward slightly. It made him look like some poor, injurred animal. He took a slow, unsteady step into the room and reached out for him. This got Inuyasha up, grabbing hold of his brothers arm. Letting him lean heavilly on him he lead him to the bed. Sesshoumaru was hardly concious as he was layed down. Inuyasha stared at him in shock. What was wrong? Would he be alright? He gave a wary look at the door as if deciding whether or not to risk getting the phone from the kitchen, through the living room where their father resided.

"He isn't here...he went...to the bar..." Sesshoumaru even sounded hurt. The news unlocked Inuyasha's legs and he was in a dead run for the kitchen. Grabbing the phone he dialed 911. When a lady answered, he seemed to scare her with his hysterics. She hung up when he wouldn't calm down. Not bothering to call again he ran back to the bedroom to look in on Sesshoumaru. His older brother lay unconcious on the bed now. Turning right around he bolted out the door, down the hall, up three flights of stairs and pounded on Kagura Hikagami's door. She answered looking downright annoyed but it faded when she saw Inuyasha's face.

"What's wrong, kid? You look terrified!" She said it gently. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs not bothering to explain. She was only in her bath robe, her hair wet as she had probably just gotten out of the shower. She didn't protest as she might've usually. They reached the bottom of the last staircase and Inuyasha was running faster than ever. He hadn't bothered to close the front door and they bolted through it easilly. Inuyasha lead Kagura down the hall too his room. She stared then ran in. Her voice was loud as she rocked Sesshoumaru roughly. "Sess?! Sess, wake up! Sess, It's me, Kagura!!!" His eyes rolled open half-way and he looked up at her before closing them again. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"It's alright, Kags, I'm not dead..." Inuyasha could see blood on Sesshoumaru's cloths and on the bed covers. He stared at him and wonderred what had happened. What could have done this to someone like Sesshoumaru? He turned again and ran for the kitchen. Once again he dialed 911. A different woman answered this time and he managed to croak.

"I-I need help...it's my brother! I don't know what's happened...he's bleeding...he won't stay concious...please!" The woman on the other end was silent for a second then she spoke gently.

"Okay, hun, speak slowly...What's wrong?" Inuyasha could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know...I don't know what's wrong!" He was crying now. A gentle hand took the phone from him and Kagura spoke carefully into the reciever as Inuyasha ran back to his room. He sat roughly on the edge of the bed and stared down at his older brother in tearful silence.

**

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he looked up into his little brothers face. He was crying. Reaching up he touched his palm to the younger boys cheek. Inuyasha was staring at him in fear. Sesshoumaru would've laughed had he the strength.

"I'm not dying, Inu...I'll be alright. I'll come home again." Inuyasha didn't move as a paramedic team came in, filing around him. Sesshoumaru took Iniyasha's hand now and shoved a scrap of paper into it. Call, my mother...please call her?" Inuyasha held his hand tightly as the uniformed personel lifted Sesshoumaru onto a stretcher. He finaly let go when Kagura put her hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru didn't tear his eyes off of them until the people carried him out of the room. His entire body was numb now, he couldn't feel anything. Darkness nagged at the edges of his vision. He knew he wasn't dying...he knew, yet he didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't want to-

**

"Kouga! Kouga, come here!" Ayame called from the front door. Kouga stood up from his desk and walked slowly toward her.

"Being nosy doesn't help-" He froze as he saw the lights of a medical truck. That got new words out of his mouth. "What happened?" Ayame shrugged worriedly.

"A group of paramedics just brought the eldest Taisho boy down. He looked awful. You don't think something happened up there? With the younger one?" Kouga stared at his wife for a few minutes then walked around her. He stepped out into the hall just as Inuyasha ran towards the front doors. He was crying, looking scared and tired. A young woman, one of the tenants on the third floor, was behind him. She was crying too but in a more refined way. Not in a pure, terrified, wild fashion like the young hanyou boy.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, he'll be alright!" Kouga stepped in front of the boy as the woman shouted this. She grabbed hold of him, pulling him close to her. He turned to shove away but the woman held tightly and soon they dropped to the apartment building floor. Ayame stepped around Kouga this time and sat on the floor.

"How does he know? How does he know he'll be alright?! I want him to come back...he has to come back!" Inuyasha bawled. The woman petted his hair.

"He knows, Inu...He's Sesshoumaru after all." Ayame touched Inuyasha's cheek.

"What happened, honey? What's wrong with your brother?" Inuyasha shook his head and Kouga knealt too.

"I-I don't know...He-he just came in bleeding and-and I didn't know what to do..." Kouga stared at the hanyou. He seemed genuinely scared. He got up again, trembling like an animal in a cage.. "I-I have to go! Kagura-" She looked at him giving him a nod. She stood up slowly and he took her wrist in his hand, running with her again. Kouga watched them in silence.

"He's very close to his brother, isn't he?" he said quietly. Ayame nodded and looked at him gently.

"He's like you, Kouga. He reminds me of you when I met you." Kouga almost laughed. He'd never been like him, had he? He hadn't grown up to be disobediant or stupid, like he was. How could he be like him? What was Ayame seeing in that boy that he couldn't?

**

"Hello?" A womans voice came over the phone in Inuyasha's phone.

"Are-are you Mrs. Shiruka Taisho?" Silence fell over the phone as the words left Inuyasha's mouth. It was nearly a minute before the woman spoke again.

"I was, who is this?" Her voice was cold now, nothing like the light, airy voice that had answered.

"I-I'm Inuyasha Taisho...I-I'm calling because of my brother, Sesshoumaru?" He could hear the woman choke slightly.

"Y-yes, what about him?" still that cold voice but he could hear a sign of worry in it. Tears were choking him now but he spoke through them, however shakilly.

"He's in the local hospital...I was told to call his mother. He wanted to see his mother..." The woman spoke immediately, she sounded worried, nothing like before.

"I-I am his mother...Can I meet you somewhere, and you can take me to see him?" Inuyasha nodded as if the woman were in front of him.

"Yes, um, I'll meet you at the South Tokyo Kohaku Bay hospital. Is that alright?" the click of the reciever and the drone of the dial tone answered his question fast. Hanging up the payphone he started at a run back down the street.

**

Shiruka hung up the phone in shock. Sesshoumaru-he was in the hospital? She was up in seconds and hurrying through the house at a speed faster than her usualy walk.

"Chitose. Chitose, wake up, dear." She walked into a childs bedroom. A little girl lay half-asleep in the bed. She was rubbing her eyes as her mother turned on the lamp. Her short, white hair hung smoothly around her neck and her large amber eyes blinked as Shiruka untucked her. "Chitose, we have to go...we have to go see someone." Shiruka pulled her daughters nightgown over her head and pulled on the jumper she had worn earlier that day. After she'd finished and had helped her into her jacket, she picked Chitose up and carried her out. The little girl hung onto her mother, slowly falling asleep again on her shoulder. Chitose was asleep again when she put her in the carseat. Sighing Shiruka buckled herself in also and backed the car down the driveway. Her heart was pounding as she drove. She was in a daze all the way to the hospital. She only snapped out of it when she stepped through the doors into the lobby. A boy, maybe 18, sat in a chair across the lobby. His hair, tied back in a ponytail, was pearl white. His gold eyes were scared and tired as he stared at the floor. Dog ears sat n his head, proving he was a halfbreed. Chitose held onto her mothers hand tightly, clutching a toy rabbit in her other arm. Shiruka took a jagged breath then started walking. "Come along, Chitose." She said gently. The boy lifted his head as she aproached him.

**

Inuyasha lifted his head to see a tall woman standing before him, holding the hand of a small child. The womans hair was long and a pale violet, her eyes a darker shade of the same. She looked like Sesshoumaru in alot of ways. He had her narrow eyes, her same porcelain features, her noble aura. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a longsleeved white shirt with an indigo and blue pattern printed on it. Earings that had a leaf print hung, long, from her ears. The little girl that held her hand stared at him silently. She was half-hiding behind the womans legs. She looked no older than five or six. The womans voice was soft.

"Are you Inuyasha Taisho?" She stared at him calmly. The little girl looked up at her mother then back to him in a slightly confused way. Inuyasha stood and nodded.

"Yeah...are-are you her?" he asked, his voice shaking just a bit. The woman nodded.

"I am...and this is my daughter, Chitose...Is he awake?" Inuyasha nodded slightly. Turning he headed down the hall, toward the urgent care. He could feel the other two following him. Reaching the door he pushed it open. Sesshoumaru was laying on the hospital bed, looking out the window. He turned as the door opened and Inuyasha led them in.

"Did Kagura go home?" Inuyasha asked as he stood by the door. Sesshoumaru nodded and he left him alone with them.

**

Sesshoumaru watched the door close and tried to sit up. His back hurt terribly, but he attempted anyway. His mother watched him silently until his low back shocked painfully and he cried out. She stood up and helped him now. She had her hands on his hips while he lifted himself up by the bars. Once he was sitting up a little she sat on the edge of the crisp, white-sheeted bed. Chitose used a nearby chair that Kagura had pulled over as a footstool and climbed up into the bed as well. Sesshoumaru watched her then looked out the window silently.

"Sesshoumaru...why-what happened?" Shiruka bagan. He didn't answer her and she stood up again. He only looked at her when he felt her pulling him to lean on her. When she hugged him. He couldn't open his mouth, though. He couldn't bear to tell her why he was in this bed. He felt hands in his hair and knew she was looking for that old scar. "Sesshoumaru, that boy, Inuyasha-" Sesshoumaru shook his head. Chitose stared at them. Her voice was little, high, and childish.

"Nii-chan...you're gunna be okay, right? You'll still come play with me, won't you?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at hs little sister.

"Don't worry, Chii. I'm okay...just stuck here for a little while, that's all..." Chitose looked down at her rabbit and held it out to him.

"Here. You can have Fuu-kun while you're here. They'll let you keep her, won't they? You can have her?" Sesshoumaru smiled and rubbed Chitose's cheek with his palm.

"Of course I can..." She gave him a smile and looked at her mother. "Can I go to the lunchroom?". Shirkua sighed and nodded. Giving them both a smile, Chitose walked out the door, leaving Fuu-kun for Sesshoumaru on the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her go as if he were in a trance.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru...What did he do?" his mothers voice made him turn. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I't doesn't matter anymore, anyway..." his words startled her but she didn't reply before the door opened again and Inuyasha walked in. He had a large bruise forming on his cheek as he led in Inu Taisho.

~End Chapter 2~

(Hope you guys like it so far, I've put alot of thought into this series. It took me a long time to come up with the storyline and the characters I created. As you all know, in the actual series of "Inuyasha" we don't know anything about Sesshoumaru's mother. I also created them a younger sister. She ages slower than they do. Don't know why, I'll touch on that later in the story. It was alot of fun deciding what Sesshoumaru's mother looked and acted like. I love how her personality turned out. She's actually alot like a Character I created for my own Manga career. It took me the longest to come up with Sesshoumaru's mothers name, and the names of Inuyasha's classmates. Some of you might have noticed I used names similar to some in another anime "PeaceMaker". If you like my work you should look at my writing for that anime too! Well, until next time peeps ~^-^~.)


	3. Lost

(I do NOT own any of these characters. Except perhaps Chitose. I created her, she's my baby...and Shiruka, she's mine too. But all of the copywrited "Inuyasha" characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and company.)

(When we last left our hero...she was being held off of Inuyasha by none other than Sesshoumaru)

[Me] Let me go! Let me go! I'll kill him for you! Let me go!!!

[Sesshoumaru] *sigh*

[Inuyasha] Let her go! I wanna kill her!

[Me] Kill me? I'll rip those damn dog-ears right off your head, DogBoy!

[Sesshoumaru] *sigh*

[Inuyasha] *flinches* Uh, nevermind Sesshoumaru, you can hold her all you like...

[Me] Hey!!! I want down!!! Let go of me!

[Sesshoumaru] Will you behave?

[Me] *Pulls a cute, tearsy face and nods* Takako will be a good girl...

[Inuyasha] You're not actually going to believe her, are you? GAK!!!

[Sesshoumaru] *sets me down and pats my hair*

[Me] *grins evilly at Inuyasha and bares her fangs* heh heh heh...

[Inuyasha] Eh?

(To Be Continued...)

Ch. 3

~Lost~

Inuyasha jumped back and stared up as his father walked into the lobby of the hospital. Catching sight of him he headed over, Inuyasha was backing into the wall as he neared him. Inu Taisho smiled at him through his faux concerned-parent act and brought his face close to Inuyasha's own.

"Where is he, boy?" Inuyasha could smell the liquor strongly on his breath and began choking on the stench. He couldn't breathe right, the man was too close. His scent was too thick, it was gagging him too thoroughly. After a few minutes Inu Taisho leaned back and through his choking Inuyasha could hear the voice of a nurse.

"Is he alright? He doesn't need treatment also, does he?" She sounded worried. Inu Taisho's voice echoed in his ears, causing his head to pound.

"No, some fresh air will do the trick, he gets like this in hospitals...mother died in one. Has a bit of a problem, mostly mental...nerves and such..." A sharp jerk to his arm caused Inuyasha to stand up as his father put the finishing touches on his lie. "He just needs a walk down the street, we'll be back in a minute." And he was being pulled along. Out the door and into the cool evening air. He could breathe again after a few minutes, but that stopped when he was slammed up against the wall of an alley.

"What did you tell them, brat?" Inuyasha was looking up into his fathers red-rimmed eyes. He looked like some kind of monster. A bull, charging at him with its horns pointed perfectly. "What did you tell them? Where is he?!" He was yelling to his face, his hand constricting around Inuyasha's neck.

"Nothing! Nothing!!!" Inuyasha said nervously. Suddenly his cheek was searing, he could feel his teeth come loose as his fathers fist came in contact with his cheek, hitting his head back against the wall of the concrete building.

"Where is he?" Inu Taisho barked again. When Inuyasha couldn't answer he kneed him hard into the stomach. Inuyasha fell forward into him, hurting in every way possible. His father pulled him upright and stalked him before him. The picture of Sesshoumaru stalking him to the car this afternoon came to Inuyasha's mind. It faded momentarilly, though, when the bright lights of the drug store across from the hospital hit his face. He could see the hospital in front of him. He could feel Inu Taisho behind him. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He had to take him to Sesshoumaru. He was stalked back into the hospital. He walked down the hall, ignoring his throbbing cheek as best he could. This was what his father wanted. He just wanted him to give in, just like he was. Turning he looked back at the man. He was walking a step or so behind him, waving and smiling at the nurses and doctors he knew. Again he could see that loving-parent mask he was protecting himself with.

Without thinking, Inuyasha picked up speed but his fathers voice spoke low and angry to him.

"Just try running, you won't be able to walk in the morning, boy." his voice was a low growl. Obediantly, Inuyasha slowed his pace again and reached Sesshoumaru's door a moment later. His hand stopped on the doorknob and he didn't move. He closed his eyes and tried to shut off everything. A hand on his wrist forced his eyes open as Inu Taisho's hand bent Inuyasha's wrist wrong. He heard a cruel snap before pain seeped into his right arm, and he gave a startled, painful cry. "Now, Open the door, boy." Inu Taisho said in a low snarl. Inuyasha obeyed with a nod, and with his left hand he turned thee doorknb and stepped into the room. He was shoved into the wall immediately once inside as Inu Taisho pushed around him.

"Gak!" Inuyasha gave a startled choke as his broken wrist slammed into the wall followed by his whole body. Sesshoumaru gave a half-jump as Inuyasha sank to his knees, cradling his arm tenderly.

"What did you do to him?!" Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha looked up to see his brother looking at him in a worried way. Inu Taisho didn't answer and Inuyasha layed his head on the wall. Kami, he wanted to go to sleep. Just go to sleep and forget what was happening. He would get up and go to school tomarrow and pretend his life wasn't this screwed up. Everything would be like every other day of his life, just now his wrist would be broken. Small hands touched his back gently and Inuyasha looked up into Shiruka's face before he fell into her. He couldn't feel her there anymore. She was floating away from him. Just as his own mother had when this happened. He was slipping from conciousness. His head throbbed, his wrist throbbed, his neck, his back, his cheek. everything hurt from either old wounds or fresh. He just wanted to curl up on the floor and die. He was sorry that he couldn't see Kagome again. He was sorry he was so weak and pitiful. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to be anything...He just wanted to sleep. Just sleep...He could hear Sesshoumaru's voice as he shut down all his senses.

"Inuyasha!!!" Was that what he was saying?He didn't know...He didn't know anything...He was just a kid. Laying there on the floor, hurting, crying. He was still just a kid wishing he could be held by his mother again. Wishing she was there to wipe away his tears. Wishing she was there to make it alright again. Like she had been before.

**

Sesshoumaru jerked up, ignoring his own pain. Inu Taisho was above him smiling at him cynically but he wasn't seeing it. All he saw was Inuyasha. Inuyasha lying on the floor in his mothers arms. Inuyasha losing his battle with death. Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha, look at me! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!

"Inuyasha!!!" he was screaming, reaching for him. Shiruka lifted the young hanyou up so his face was turned upwards. He was laying on her lap. He was unconcious, but could be seen breathing. Sesshoumaru was letting hysterics take over his senses. Help him! Someone, help him! Don't let him die there. Wake up Inuyasha! Please wake up for me?! He couldn't breath as he watched Inuyasha in silence. He wouldn't open his eyes. He wasn't waking up. Sesshomaru crashed to the floor beside hs mother and grabbed hold of Inuyasha. He shook him roughly staring at him in fixed terror. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up! Inu...wake up, please..." He could feel his own pain pulling strength from his muscles but he refused to give in. Shiruka gasped as she looked at the floor. Blood was pooling around Sesshoumaru. Getting to her feet she opened the door.

"Help! Someone, help us please!!!" Two men looked at her and hurried toward the room. Both of them wore uniforms that stated that they worked at the Hospital. One was a doctor, the other a male nurse. The taller one, the doctor, had long brown hair, waving and curling down his back. His red eyes stared at her from behind narrow specticles. The shorter man looked younger. His straight, brown hair was considerably shorter than the doctors and pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His indigo eyes were not those of a young man, but a man that had seen too much pain in his short lifetime. She stepped to the side as they reached the room. The doctor, Hitatsuke Naraku is what his nametag said, spoke to Shiruka as the nurse, Miroku Houshiyami, sat down beside Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho was back against the wall, staring at his sons through wide eyes. Miroku layed a hand on Inuyasha's neck to feel for a pulse, then brought his head down to listen to the hanyou's breath. Sesshoumaru, who was still bleeding on the floor, held inuyasha tightly.

"Narkau-sensei, I need your help. His heart rate is way too slow...and his breathing. He's hardly breathing at all!" Miroku said sounding worried. Naraku turned and looked at the young hanyou now, his eyes widened a little. Pushing gently around Shiruka, Naraku knealt also.

**

Naraku stared in silence. He knew this face, He knew that hair and those features. He knew this boy. He'd seen him in this hospital for over 10 years. Putting his hand behind the hanyous head, he gently lifted him. Miroku helped him as carefully as he knew how. The boys body was so small in his arms. So small, as if he were still a small child.

**

Sesshoumaru reluctantly released Inuyasha and let the doctor take him from the room. He was about to stand to go back to his bed when he couldn't move his body anymore and fell backwards. Miroku caught him against his chest and spoke gently to Shiruka.

"Go to the front desk. Say that you need to see doctor Hasegawa. Say that Naraku sent you and that it's an emergency!" Sesshoumaru's eyes were shutting suddenly, he couldn't keep them open anymore. His pain wasn't there anymore. All he could feel was his heart. His heart throbbing and slowing. No! Inuyasha! He had to see Inuyasha again. They needed to live through this! They neded to see eachother alive in the end. He couldn't feel arms around him anymore as he fought off passing out. He refused to pass out! He was as strong as any other demon...So why had he taken this abuse all these years? He couldn't answer that. Because he remembered the day he stopped fighting. He remembered what kept him behind that door, giving in to anything and everything Inu Taisho did. He'd faced this torture all these years for his brother. He'd fought off revealing to anyone what went on behind those doors so he could protect the hanyou boy. He had done it all so that his brother didn't have to face this ordeal all alone. Because it was easier when someone was there facing it with you...wasn't it?

**

Inu Taisho stared at his eldest son as he was layed, a bloody mess on the hospital bed. He was backed up against the wall, as far from the bed as he could get. As far from Sesshoumaru as he could get. Miroku shoved needles into Sesshoumaru's arm and stuck things to his chest. In seconds there were things giving him a nerve stabalizer, monitoring his heart rate, measuring his oxygen intake, and about a thousand other things. A thousand other things that told him Sesshoumaru was in trouble. Who did this? You did this. Why did I do it? I don't know. Blood on the floor. What had he done? Where is Inuyasha? Dying. Why? Because you willed it so...Inu Taisho took another step back, pressing himself flush against the wall. Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Look at me. Tell me that I love you. Do I love you? I know I do...but...Please, open your eyes and look at me. Tell me you'll be alright. Tell me you won't die. You won't die? You won't die, right? Sesshoumaru...How old are you now? Are you seven or seventy? Are you a hundred or only one? You are my children. You are my sons, but I'm the child. I'm the one that needs to be taught right and wrong. Teach me. Won't you teach me? No. Why not? ...Why not?! ...Why?!

**

Shiruka ran as fast as she could down the hall. Luckilly they were on the first floor and she didn't have to deal with stairs or elevators that would be backed up. She reached the front desk fast and shoved to the front of the line. The clerk gave a jump as Shiruka startled her.

"What is it Ma'am?!" she stuttered. Shiruka leaned forward.

"I need Doctor Hasegawa! It's an emergency! Naraku sent me from the Taisho boy's room." The clerk nodded and picked up the phone.

"Please have a seat Ma'am, I'll call." Shiruka nodded to herself and pulled back away from the desk.

**

Hasegawa Moriko was walking slowly through the hallway checking in personally on her patients when her beeper gave a shrill sound telling her to look at it. She did and saw the number to the front desk. Above it were the words "Call Immediately'. Sighing, she hoped it wasn't another stupid note from the head of the department to clean her desk again. She'd just cleaned it. Her daughter had helped her! It wasn't her fault that the head surgeon kept dumping piles of forms on it for her to fill out. Was she a doctor or a secretary? Sighing she found a phone near the toilet and dialed from the third floor.

"Yes? What is it?" She was tired. The secritary from the front dest sounded flustered.

"Ma'am, there's some crazy lady up here asking for you.

"I'm not at work,then, Kigu...you know that..."

" She's saying it's and emergency and that Doctor Naraku sent her up front to ask your assistance." Moriko leaned on the wall.

"Oh yeah? Who's the patient in qusetion?" it took a few minutes before the secratary answered again.

"There are two. Brothers; Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Taisho, Inuyasha."

"Alright, I'll be right down." She hung up the phone again and walked to the express elevator that would take her to the ground floor. She walked up front calmly and was met by a demon woman. She seemed nervous. Kigu motioned to her.

"She is needing your assistance ma'am."

"Yes, how can I help you?" The woman looked her right in the eye.

"I was told to get you and return to the urgent care area." Moriko nodded and followed.

**

Miroku looked up from his clipboard as the door opened and Shiruka led in Mrs. Hasegawa. She stared at the man laying unconciously on the bed. Miroku sighed and scribbled something down on his clipboard before bowing and heading out the door.

"Forgive me Ma'am's, I need to go check on the other Taisho boy...I'll return in a moment." Moriko nodded and he turned, walking out of the room. He headed down the hall and up a flight of stairs, entering the room on the end of the hall. Opening the door he was startled to find the younger Taisho boy awake and Naraku sitting calmly in the corner. Inuyasha seemed to be arguing with Naraku over whether or not he was going home tonight.

"Yes I am! I'm fine, I said!!!" the hanyou shouted at the doctor. Naraku seemed to be enjoying the argument.

"You'll stay right there. There's quite a bump on your head as well as your arm to deal with-"

"It's got a sling 'round it, what the hell else does it need?!" Indeed Inuyasha had a bright red sling holding his arm in the proper healing position. Miroku sighed and closed the door as the two continued their private fight, not bothering to notice Miroku at all.

"Your history is arguing with you against that Inuyasha. In fact that arm, I understand, has been broken seven times. three of those times in that very wrist. You've had a number of concussions and internal injuries. I can't let you leave Inuyasha. I'm sorry!" Naraku insisted. Inuyasha glowered.

"You could if you wanted to, you bastard." Naraku looked at him angrilly now.

"I most certainly could not! Inuyasha, I've treated you your entire life, I'm worried that these repeated wounds are self-inflicted. I believe they're a cry for help! Now if you'll stay in bed, I'll send the hospital therapist up in the morning-"

"I didn't do this if you're thinkin' that! You're dumber than a box o' rocks if you think I do this to myself!!!"That caught Miroku's attention, and Naraku's too. Inuyasha paled as he realised what he had just said. Naraku stepped toward the bed.

"Who did this then, Inuyasha?" his voice was gentle. Inuyasha glared at the wall in silence. "Look at me, Inuyasha..." He didn't and Naraku touched his chin, tilting his face to head to face him. "Inuyasha, who did this to you?" Inuyasha jerked his head back and bit down hard on Naraku's hand. Naraku stared as he saw tears form in the hanyou's eyes as he bit him. A minute or two passed and Inuyasha released the mans hand slowly. Anger was welling in Naraku's chest but he didn't raise a hand to the boy. It was obvious that someone had done that for too long in his life. Too long and too hard.

**

Inuyasha turned to look out the window again once the doctor left. His head hurt, his arm hurt, his back and stomach hurt, but he was thinking perfectly. He would get out of here tonight. He would go home and sleep in his own bed, he would go to school in the morning. He would live his life as he always had. The door opened and he looked to see a tall woman walking in. Her long brown hair was tied back, her brown eyes looked at him kindly. She looked just like Sango. He glared at her for a few minutes as she came in and checked monitors, read charts, re-filled the U.V. and left again, not bothering to talk to him at all. He waited until the door closed and the hallway light was shut off before getting up and out of bed. He slid open the window and punched the screen out of its frame. Looking down he could see it was at least a twenty foot drop to the ground. He could make it easy. His legs weren't broken, just his arm. Climbing up onto the window sill he took a deep breath and jumped, landing like a cat on the grass below. He was on his feet again and running as fast as he could down the street.

**

Sesshoumaru eased awake. His room was dark, but he could make out the shape of his mother in a chair in the corner, Chitose on her lap. His father was not there. He hadn't expected him to be. Why would he stay to see something he'd caused play out before him? Inuyasha was who he really wanted to see. Just to know that his little brother was alright. He was probably not even in the hospital enymore, though, knowing him. The dog boy had hated hospitals all his life. It was an understandable fear too. After all, his mother had died in one. Right before his eyes. He'd been close enough to hold her hand as she left for the netherworld. Sitting up he sighed. No, Inuyasha was probably home, now. Or maybe not, knowing his fear of their father...He was probably planning to wander around the city until school started the next morning. If he had left, he probably should have gone home, though. Inu Taisho would be at the bar all night. He always was whenever either of them were stuck in a hospital.

As if to answer his fears the door opened just then and Miroku stepped into the room turning on the light. He shook Shiruka's arm gently, waking her. She blinked up at him and looked around the room quickly.

"Yes? What-what is it?" She asked rubbing her cheek below her eye. The man seemed worried over something.

"Ma'am. The other boy, Inuyasha, he's gone. We can't find him anywhere in the building." Sesshoumaru sighed. Stupid Inuyasha...very stupid... "We don't know where he may've gone, his records give his mothers address-"

"She's dead..." Sesshoumaru said looking out the window into the night. "She died in this hospital, on the third floor, when Inuyasha was only six. She had a special type of leukimia...He's hated hospitals ever since..." Miroku stared at him in shock.

"I suppose that's understandable. My father died downstairs from a heart virus...I went the other way, though...I decided to become a doctor-"

"But was you're life hell afterwards? Were you afraid to just leave your room because your father wasn't there anymore?" Miroku blinked and shook his head. Sesshoumaru grinned. "Then you wouldn't understand why he ran...You wouldn't understand why he is the way he is..." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. It was time to tell on his father. It was time the man repented for all his sins. Even those protected by silence and locked doors.

End Chapter 3

(Yeah, this one was one of the shorter ones. I feel like you're all expecting something great from me and all I can give you is cheap wording TT-TT I feel pitiful...I must keep trying! Though, I'm running out of things to write. I lengthened the chapters and shortened the overall product...It probably won't even make 6 chapters at this rate. But if I do! One Mileston passed! This chapter was kind of deep, huh? I'm getting into my mentality theme...I hope I'm doing a good job. I originally dedicated this Fiction to my 'big brother' Scott! He was such an inspiration to me. You see, he's actually been in an abusive home. His mom divorced the creep and moved his 50 miles north of me...and now I can only talk to him on email...but it's better for him, right? My best friend is his cousin so I see him every once in a while...Wow, I'm rambling. You people don't want to hear an old lady's ramblings huh? [You're not even 16 yet, what are you saying 'old lady'?] I feel so old! The only human interacton I get lately is chatting it up with the kids on my street...who all happen to be below fourth grade...Yeah alright no more rambling....*ramble ramble* STOP THAT!!!! Until next time . Peace and Out)


	4. Medication

(I do NOT own any of these characters. Except perhaps Chitose. I created her, she's my baby...and Shiruka, she's mine too. But all of the copywrited "Inuyasha" characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Moriko Hasegawa! She's also mine!!!)

(Our hero is about to malicioously destroy Inuyasha!!! Yayaya!!! ~Ranma1/2 line.~)

[Me] *grins* good puppy...good DEAD puppy...

[Inuyasha] I-I'm not dead yet

[Me] you will be soon!!! *pounces*

[Inuyasha] *runs* YOU LET HER GO! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO LET HER GO, SESSHOUMARU?!

[Me] *lands on him* Now take back what you said!!!

[Inuyasha] Fine! Fine....

[Me] Was that so hard?

[Kagura] Do they know they're being broadcasted?

[Sesshoumaru] Shh...

[Me] *looks at Inuyasha*

[Inuyasha] *looks at me*

[both] *nod together* GET 'IM!!!

[Sesshoumaru] *sigh and runs* Thanks Kagura...

[Kagura] *waves as all three run past her* No problem...

Ch. 4

~Medication~

Inuyasha walked down the street toward the highschool, Kagome would be mad at him. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry, though. He didn't want to explain why he hadn't been able to go to the movie as he'd promised. His head was swimming, it had been since he'd woken up. His father hadn't been there when he'd left, he was probably at a bar, if he hadn't bothered to stay at the hospital all night. He wouldn't have stayed for him, but for Sesshoumaru. He'd always stay for him. Sesshoumaru just seemed perfect. He never got beat or scolded. It seemed he was always on Inu Taisho's good side. Of course, Sesshoumaru had also been born out of love. He had been born out of a one night fling that had never meant to be taken seriously. It had been serious, though. It had been serious until he'd been born. There weren't many pictures his mother had showed him of when he was a baby. Every one she had showed him seemed to be happy, but something about them had made him sad at the same time. Was that why Sesshoumaru wasn't treated badly? Was it because he was a full demon son that looked just like him instead of a mistake that looked like his mortal mother?

His head throbbed in tune with his cheek just then and it felt as if his already bruised gums were splitting at the seems too. He clamped his jaw together tightly and kept walking. He was going to school. Even if it killed him, he was going to school. He was walking through the school gates now. People looking at him and whispering. Teachers staring at his bruised face and slung arm. The group of girls he knew as Kagome's friends stared in silence in a horrified way. What, had they never seen a bruise before? Of course, these weren't your normal fell-off-my-bike bruises. These were large, dark purple patches that glared at them evilly. Not only was half his face bruised, but his wrist too. It had gone numb and turned about the shade of an eggplant just after he'd escaped the hospital last night. He hadn't been able to ice it back had helped it.

**

Kagome sat at the kitchen table angrilly. She didn't get up to look eargerly as she heard cars or motor-bikes pass by. She seemed to have no interest in looking for the man who had left her standing outside the theatre for four hours. He'd been teasing her, messing with her feelings. He was a complete jerk and she wanted nothing to do with him! Souta stared at her silently in something like shock, until she stood up and left the room. Grabbing her back she slung it over her shoulder and stomped ot the door. If he was in class today, she'd kill him! She'd kill him personally! And once he was dead and burried she'd dig him back up, resurrect him, and kill him all over again! Either way he ended up dead! Because if he was in class today it just proved that he stood her up just to be a jerk. She still hadn't calmed down by the time she reached the school yard. She spied Inuyasha in the far corner of the yard, sitting beneath the steps that lead up to the outside tennis courts. Her anger flared and she stomped towards him.

"Kagome!" Eri called. The raven-haired girl ignored her, continuing on her rampage towards the half-demon. Who did he think he was? His reputation as a fighter was bad enough, but now he was a playboy? That was just too much. She stopped, standing beside the stairs. His voice was thin.

"Hey, Kagome..." She glowered at him.

"You stood me up!" She half-screamed. He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry..." He said in a whisper. She blushed. If he was so sorry, then why couldn't he look her in the eye?!

'Look at me and say it!!!" She shouted. The courtyard was silent now as everyone, student and staff, watched Kagome get angrier and angrier. Inuyasha continued to stare at the shadowed wall. Ayumi had her arm now, as well as Eri. Yuka had her friend around the waist

"Kagome, calm down-" They spoke timidly. Kagome shirked them off and knealt, grabbing hold of one of the hanyou's hair tassels.

"I said look at me and say that!" she yelled and jerked the hair hard. Inuyasha's face turned toward her and she froze, releasing the hanyou's hair in fear. His entire left cheek was purple. And the bruise reached up along his jaw and under his eye. She noticed his arm in a sling now. It was bruised also. She fell backwards onto her bottom and stared at him scared. He stared at her sadly then inched under the staircase again. She sat up and crawled under the stairs also. "I-Inuyasha...?" He looked back at the wall again as the bell rang.

"Kagome, class is about to start..." Yuka called under to her. Kagome looked from her friends to Inuyasha and back. It took her a minute but she finally reesponded.

"Go without me...I'll catch up later." The girls nodded and, saying their fast goodbyes, headed for the front doors. Kagome scooted over and leaned back against the wall of the building. Silence fell over them for a while until Kagome spoke gently. "you stood me up..." Inuyasha gave a nod, looking at the cement. She tilted her head at him. "What happened, Inuyasha?"

**

Inuyasha layed his head against the wall as kagome spoke.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" He looked at her now, cradling his arm against his knees. How could he tell her? Why should he tell her? It wasn't any of her buisness, it didn't concern her at all. But he needed to tell someone...he wanted to tell her...He chewed his lip until it bled and stared down at is knees. She leaned forward and touched his unbruised cheek gently. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She said gently. "If it's something that has to be a secret, I won't tell anyone, I promise." She touched his hand comfortingly. He looked up at her. His head was hurting again, his face too, but it was easilly ignored. He stared at her silently. Could he trust her? Could he tell her and know she wouldn't tell? He looked away from her again. Off to the side, at the concrete wall.

**

"My Dad beats on me, Kagome...He always has and always will. My brother's been in the hospital all night...and when I wouldn't tell him where he was, he took me outside and hit me. I don't know why I didn't say anythin', I just didn't. Well, I finally took him to Sesshoumaru's room, but he broke my wrist when I wouldn't open the door. I passed out right after I got into the room. I was supposed to stay in the hospital all night too for a concussion, I think...but I didn't. I don't want anyone finding out, Kagome. I don't want to get taken away from everything I know." Kagome stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed. Hi-his father beat him? Her father had never raised a hand to her, let alone beat her. She wanted to hug him tightly and tell him he was alright but she was too afraid to hurt him now. She looked down at the pavement, tears weling in her eyes. She felt so guilty. She'd been so angry with him all night, and he'd been going through hell!.

"Th-that's terrible...H-how could someone..." She looked up at him through her tears and saw a pitiful look on his face. He was pitying Her? He was the one that deserved the worlds pity and he was giving it to her for crying? She sat up. "Wh-what about your mom? Is-does she get-?" Inuyasha shook his head when she didn't finish her sentence.

"She's been dead for years...She died in a hospital when I was a little kid. She had some kind of cancer or something...I don't remember it that well. Heh, I've had so many concussions, I barely remember what she looked like anymore..." He held his head now. Kagome touched it gently as his temple touched his palm.

"You have a concussion? Wh-why didn't you stay at the hospital, then? If you knew then-"

"I can't stand hospitals...I haven't been able to stay in one as a patient since my mother died. Seems like I'm always running away from them 'cause I get hurt..." He stopped now and looked up at her. She had turned to look at the cement. Tears were dripping off her chin as she pictured the man before her as a small child, crying as he watched his mother die right before him. Her face was reddening quickly, she could feel her cheeks heating as she choked on her sobs. She looked up again to see Inuyasha watching her in a sad, scared kind of way. Not being able to take it anymore, Kagome clamberred to her feet, scrambling out from under the school steps. She couldn't stand this. Him-hurting...Him-being beaten night after night...Him...him...She was out of the school yard and running down the street. Away from him, his hurt...and her feelings. Why was she running? It was a terrible, cruel thing to do to him...so why was she runnning? She was tripping up the steps to the shrine now. All of those steep steps leading up to the house. Souta was walking down to her, heading for school himself but she ran right past him.

"Sis-?" She ignored him, reaching the top of the steps. She had dropped her bag on the steps, not really caring that she did.

"Kagome? Sweety, what is it?" Kagome's mother was walking out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron. Kagome dropped to her knees right in front of her and sat staring at the pavement. Sitting also Kagome's mother touched her daughters cheek. Kagome looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome shook her head. Kagome's mother pulled the crying girl close to her. Kagome clutched her shirt tightly as she began crying again.

"I shouldn't have-but how could he-It's awful-" Kagome sobbed. She was making no sense anymore but she hardly cared. She couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't get the pictures of him out of her head. Why couldn't she get away from him?

**

Inuyasha watched in silence as Kagome ran out of the courtyard. He'd expected as much...he just had hoped it wouldn't be her that pitied him. Not her, anyone but her...Sighing he heaved himself out from beneath the staircase and he too headed out of the school yard. He didn't care that it was still only 9:00 in the morning. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see straight. Shaking his head he continued walking until he found himself outside the "Speed and Paint". Today was...Wednesday? Did Sango work on Wednesday? He didn't work on Wednesday...but did Sango? His head gave a nasty throb and, deciding to visit the department store across the street to get asprin first, he turned away from the mechanics shop.

**

Sango chewed nervously on her fingernail. Her mom had just called her from the hospital. She wouldn't be home until dinner. That, though was to be expected, Sango really didn't mind that. It was why her mom was staying late that had her so worried. Her words were still echoing in Sango's head.

"I have a couple of 'special' patients tonight. Two demon kids. One's only a halfling, I think...almost beaten to death..." Sango hadn't been able to breath ever since. She was praying that the 'halfling' her mother was treating wasn't Inuyasha...Kami, she was terrified what she'd do if it were him. Something across the street caught her eye and she started to sigh out of relief. Inuyasha was walking toward the "Speed and Paint". Her relief caught in her throat when he was close enough to see clearly. Half his face was bruised, and his right arm was tied in a red sling. It too was purple. He looked terrible. He didn't come in, instead he started walking around in circles. It was like he couldn't remember what he was doing. Edging around the front of the counter she ran to the window, pressing her hands to it.

"Inu-yasha?" She asked in a whisper. Suddenly something seemed to catch his attention and he looked down the street wide-eyed. Sango looked too to see a man stumbling drunkly up the sidewalk. His long white hair was tied in a long ponytail, his goldenrod eyes were bleary and unfocussed, and he held a half bottle of malt beer in his hand. He-he looked just like that man from yesterday! A picture of Inuyasha being shoved out the door of the shop shot through her head. That wasn't the same man, though. The man from yesterday had been younger. No, that was a different man...

**

Inuyasha nearly choked as he eyed Inu Taisho wandering toward him. His eyes widened, causing his cheek to throb, and he backed up. In response to his movement the man raised his head and fixed him with red-rimmed, gold orbs. Gold orbs Inuyasha had hid from all his life. Gold orbs that scared the shit out of him. Inu Taisho stared at Inuyasha as if he were trying to figure out who he was for a moment. His glare hardened after that, though, and he smirked.

"There you are, boy..." he growled out. Inuyasha shook his head again as his vision doubled and took another step backwards. Inu Taisho changed course quickly and came at him now. Inuyasha looked around him wildly, looking for a miracle. Some way out. He spied his motorcycle in the far corner of the parkinglot, just where he'd left it yesterday. Glancing back at his father he ran for it, the demon lord barelling at his heals. "You get back here you little fuck!!!" he heard his father yell before leaping onto the machine and turning the key. The engine started like some noisy monster, ready and waiting for Inuyasha to let it run. Let it run far and fast with the hanyou boy riding on it's back. Kicking the gas hard Inuyasha skittered out of the parkinglot. He could still hear Inu Taisho behind him and turning he found the man right behind him. Running in tune with his bikes wheels. Of course, he could do such a feet. The man was a complete demon, no tainted blood slowed him like lead. That was Inuyasha's burden. Not enough demon blood in him to help him. He was jamming gears fast and turning the corner on Shiyou from Main. Halfway home and not bothering to stop. He could still hear his father behind him. He could still feel the danger behind him.

"C'mon, just go!" He begged the bike. "Don't stop...Don't ever stop..." Halfway down Shiyou, coming up on the intersection. Bicyclists and pedestrians crossed before him. When they saw him they darted out of the way, like ants when you wiped away their sand mound. It was clear and he saw he could make it through the intersection. Turning quickly he saw Inu Taisho lagging behind. He was slowing? Relief filled every inch of his being as he finally felt as if he'd won. The relief died away quickly as he turned back to see a truck crossing in front of him. His heart stopped as he instinctively jerked the handlebars sideways and skidded low to the ground. He could feel his leg under the bike, sliding as the concrete tore his jeans from him. His leg was hot now, pain increasing fast. He was beneath the truck then on the other side. No sound. He heard nothing, and he was afraid of that man no more. He jerked uprigth again and flipped over the handlebars only to be slammed into the windshield of a car. He couldn't breath at all as everything seeped back in. The pain in his leg increased ten-fold and he sat up as best he could to see muscle and bone, hardly any flesh was there. His jeans had been ripped right off. He fell back as people yelling and fussing around him came into perception. He couldn't hear what they were saying...something like "stupid kid" probably. That's all he was, wasn't it? Some crazy, stupid, kid...He jerked up and choked as some sort of fluid filled his mouth. Some of it came up and ran out of his mouth onto his chin. It was warm...what did it taste like? He couldn't smell it either so he didn't know what it was. Probably spit. Everything was fuzzy; everything even sounded fuzzy. Muffled down and going silent as darkness took hold of him. He could hear one thing clearly, though,. beyond the muffled noises and sirens screaming at him. Beyond the static that seemed to be building up in his head, he could hear a woman screaming. She seemed so scared as she did so. What was she afraid of? Was it him? Was he making the woman scream? He looked around, fighting passing out. He wanted to know. He wanted to find who was screaming.

"Please don't be afraid...not afraid anymore...don't-" he stuttered as he fell. Falling. Moving. Fading. Dying in his darkness with that womans voice matching his own fear.

**

Sesshoumaru sat in a chair across from Miroku and his mother. His mother held Chitose, still sleeping, in her lap. She wouldn't look at him, her eyes were focussed out the door, into the hall. Miroku's face had drained of color and he was gripping his clipboard wide-eyed. Giving a small sigh Sesshoumaru sat back in the chair. He'd finished telling them what had happened for so long. It took a moment for anyone to say anything. Miroku spoke first, his voice shocked and small.

"He-he...Inuyasha, he was-" He couldn't finish and Sesshoumaru nodded. The young man stood and walked around the back of his chair toward the door. Sesshoumaru watched him as he leaned on the wall. No one spoke again until a female nurse ran past.

"Here, bring him this way!" She shouted to a medical team coming down the hall. Intrigued at the commotion Sesshoumaru stood and walked toward the door. He could hear the wheels of the nearing table squeaking as they worked to bring the patient down the white-washed hallway. A familiar scent caught his attention and he shoved past Miroku and out into the hall as the team came to pass the door. Upon meeting the young demon a few of the doctors around the table stood up, stopping the table short.

"Please, Sir, return to your room..." One asked bravely. Sesshoumaru glared.

"I'll go back once I've seen who is on that cart!" he snapped and shoved the doctor aside.

'Sir!" another doctor called but Sesshoumaru had frozen on the spot. Inu Taisho lay on the table before him. Unconcious but clutching a bottle of beer in his hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he stepped back. He grabbed hold of the nearest doctor as the rest of them continued down the hall.

"What happened to him?!" he barked angrilly at the scared man whose shirt he held in his fist.

"I-I think he was found unconcious on the street...Honest! I don't know!" the doctor stammered. With a growl Sesshoumaru threw the man onto the ground and walked back into his own room.

That bastard. He'd either drank himself into that state, or had passed out trying to kill Inuyasha...probably the later of the two. Sesshoumaru had settled down on his bed before Mrs. Moriko Hasegawa opened the door.

"They found him." She said gently. forcing both Sesshoumaru and Shiruka on their feet.

"Is he alright?" Shiruka asked nervously as Moriko led her and Sesshoumaru down the hall. Sesshoumaru was growling as he followed the woman. She answered promptly.

"He's in pretty bad shape. He was in a motorcycle accident at the Shiyou intersection. Paramedics had to pick him up off of a windshield. On top of that there's his arm to worry about, and his concussion. Both of which occurred last night..." Her voice trailed off as Sesshoumaru tuned out. Inuyasha had been in a Motorcycle accident? That's it! That confounded contraption was being taken away first thing once they both were out of here! He wouldn't get that thing back for a thousand years! He caught another little bit of Moriko and Shiruka's conversation before they reached their destination. "He's going to need alot of treatment...some physical and mental therapy...he might just recover without any serious and longterm problems." She stopped once they reached the room. Sesshoumaru's breath was caught in his chest. "He's still unconcious so please be quiet. Once he's come to we'll move him into your room Master Taisho..." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and pushed open the door gently. He gagged as he looked into the room. His little brother lay unmoving on the bed. Blood was seeping slowly down a severly split lip. His leg was wrapped in bloody bandages. His head was wrapped in bandages, his arm, his ribs. Everything was covered in bandages. The hanyou was barely breathing and the monitor counting his heartbeat was slow. This-this wan't Inuyasha. Not his little brother. The battered and bruised boy laying on that table couldn't be Inuyasha. He couldn't be the spirited, sarcastic, lovable little thing he'd been watching over for so many years. That was Inuyasha?

**

Sango looked up from the kitchen table nervously as her mother wandered in the door at about noon. Sango had left work early, she hadn't been able to focus since she'd seen Inuyasha and that man. Her mother sighed and sank into the dining chair across from Sangi's.

"That boy from last night was brought in again today. He ran away last night when he was supposed to stay overnight...*Sigh* I hope he's alright...he's so young..." Her mother hadn't really been talking to her, more to herself, but Sango replied anyway.

"Mom...Who is he? Why did they bring him in again?" Moriko Hasegawa blinked at her daughter in confusion.

"He's a half-demon. I think he was brought in again for a motorcycle accident. He's one of the Taisho boys...Inuyasha, I think..." Sango almost fell out of her chair. Inuyasha? Inuyasha was...

"Can I see him?" She spoke quickly, standing so fast she nearly overturned the table.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I go see him, Mom? Please?!" Moriko Hasegawa blinked and stared up at her daughter. Sango could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Giving a nod her mother stood and grabbed her purse. Sango followed her out to the car as fast as she could go. Her legs had turned to jelly upon hearing Inuyasha's name. So...he was hurt. He'd been in a motorcycle accident, huh? Had the idiot worn his helmet as she'd always thrown a fit about? Or had he forgone it like every other time? Why the hell did she care? He was alive, in the hospital, unconcious, injurred beyond belief, but alive. Right? Who cared if he'd worn his helmet or not?! It couldn't have mattered less if she'd just won the lottery! She felt as if she had won the lottery. The lottery of hell that was sending her realing into a nightmare. Bringing her greatest fears to life.

(Off topic)

**

Souta sat with Kohaku on the curb with the rest of their soccer team. They were waiting for their parents to pick them up from their game. And when Kohaku's mother didn't show up even after most of the other mothers had, Souta knew something was up. Kohaku's mother was never late. Early alot of the time, but never late. As his own mother pulled up, Souta stood and looked at Kohaku carefully.

"Hey-uh-" He began, speaking slowly. Kohaku looked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Your mom's not here yet."

"Yeah...I know..."

"You want to come to my house and call her from there?" Kohaku looked up at Souta at that and stared for a second. After a moment he gave him a smile and nodded.

"Sure."

End Ch.4

(I am on a roll!!! yeah, another short one, sorry. No hilarity, either. My friends always say "Soujin, why don't you write anything funny?" Well, you see, I try and try...but I'm not funny .;; I am a strong woman, I can accept that...It's when they say "Tell us a joke." that I run and hide under my covers ^-^;; )


	5. Safety

(I do NOT own any of these characters. Except perhaps Chitose. I created her, she's my baby...and Shiruka, she's mine too. But all of the copywrited "Inuyasha" characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Moriko Hasegawa! She's also mine!!!)

[Inuyasha] You killed me!!!

[Me] I resent that! You're not dead yet!!!

[Sesshoumaru] True, and if she kills you , little brother, it saves me the effort...

[Inuyasha] You're on her side? What happened to the brotherly love crap?

[Sesshoumaru] That would be Sou-chan's doing...not mine...

[Me] At least I didn't turn you into some snivelling wuss!

[Inuyasha] Lousy, two faced-

[Me] Watch it dog boy! You like those pretty, wittle. puppy ears of yours.

[Sesshoumaru] Again with the ear threats....

[Me] yeah so...whats it to you? *chomp*

[Inuyasha] *Is holding back hysterical laughter*

[Sesshoumaru] *vein mark* Why are you biting my ear?

[Me] Yummy...tastes like chicken...

Ch. 5

~Safety~

"Inuyasha? Where are you, honey?" Izayoi Taisho walked around the house worriedly. She'd been asleep when Inuyasha had gotten home from school and hadn't heard her son come in. Being a five-year-old, he generally was supposed to make noise, but her son was an unusually quiet child. She looked around, reaching the livingroom and noticed the front door was askew, open as if someone hadn't closed it. Shivering a little and pulling her sweater closer to her, she closed it. Inuyasha's shoes were on the tile, just where they should be, with his jacket and bookbag on the floor as well. Blinking as she realised that her son must be home, she headed for the hall. "Inuyasha...?" she called again, walking toward the hallway. The first door, Inuyasha's door, was open a little as well and, without knocking, she pushed it back just a little. Just enough to open and let her through. The room seemed empty until she noticed the mound of 'kicked over blanket', strangly in the shape of her todler. Smiling, Izayoi tiptoed across the room and lifted up the edge of the blanket, just enough to see Inuyasha's face.

"That's no way to play hide-and-seek, babe." she grinned and he looked at her with his enormous honey-hue eyes. She pulled the blanket fully off of his head and let it fall back like a hood. He was sitting crosslegged with his hands on his feet as she sat down beside him. He had a large bandade on his left ear and Izayoi blinked. When had it gotten there? She didn't remember-"Are you okay, honey?" she asked in her who-hurt-my-baby voice. He blinked up at her and almost went to tears, looking down at his hands hurriedly. He said nothing and she scooped him up into her lap so his knees hung off her own. Wrapping her arms around her small son she petted his short silver hair lightly and at last he spoke, in his small, hurt, litte voice that made Izayoi's heart ache so much.

"The kids at school were pullin' on 'em." Izayoi blinked and leaned forward a little.

"What?!" he didn't answer for a little while.

"I bit the the boy, Mommy...He tried to cut my ear with tha scissors, and I bit 'im." Izayoi couldn't believe it. Inuyasha never hurt anyone, never did anything to pick a fight or bully the other kids in the neighborhood and he'd just told her he bit someone. Part of her wanted to laugh at the ironicness and another part of her thought to scold him. But all of her pushed her nose into his shampoo-scented hair and hugged him even tighter. Her eyes closed as she pictured herself tomarrow walking into the school building to argue with the principal yet again. "Daddy's gonna be mad at me..." Inuyasha whimpered and Izayoi's eyes opened again.

"No, it'll be alright..." she said mechanically, the same answer she'd given him all his life knowing she couldn't protect him against the full-grown Inu Youkai that was his father. The little boy turned on her lap and looked at her silently. The accusing look in his honey-colored eyes made her heart ache again. Petting his hair softly. "Make you a deal?" she asked gently. He looked curious and she giggled. "Your birthdays in a few weeks, how about we go see Grandma? Celebrate up there with aunt Kimiko and Grandpa?" Inuyasha sat upright and nodded giving her a loud 'yeah' as a response. She leaned back and touched his cheek, cradling it in her palm. "Gotta be good 'til then, buddy...no more fights. And I'll even take you out for the afternoon." knowing the chance of his mother taking him out just the two of them was once in a lifetime Inuyasha jabbed his arm up and stuck out his pinky finger.

"Promise?!" he squealed excitedly. Izayoi grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Pinky promise...Remember the song, baby?" Inuyasha giggled and nodded and started to sing in his untuned, child's voice. His mother joined in a little in the background.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, if I never do, what I've promised to."

**

Inuyasha's sore eyelids opened slowly. He hadn't had that dream in a while...A weight on his side made him sit up as much he could and look around. He was in a hospital room, probably the same room he'd run away from a day or so ago. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair, across the room, almost glaring at him in a chair. Other than the the two of them, the room was empty of people. Sesshoumaru was wearing his usual jeans and button-up shirt. He was probably being released today. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, anything, when his brother raised a hand for silence. A thousand better places to be raced through his mind. And it included almost everywhere other than in this room, with a very pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"What were you thinking?" he barked. The Youkai's voice was very firm, almost letting through his anger.

"I was just-!" Sesshoumaru's narrow eyes surrounded Inuyasha and he answered him before he could reply himself.

"Don't answer that!" Inuyasha immediately shut his mouth, not wanting to argue, preferring to live to see 20. "You are grounded, end of discussion, don't give me a reason to give you more." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru stood. "You're not getting that bike back, not until I say so, is that clear?" recieveing a nod, Sesshoumaru sighed and walked closer to the bed. Inuyasha seemed afraid his brother had more punishment in mind, but relaxed when Sesshoumaru layed a hand on his head. Soon his forehead was in it and his arms had sunk down to circle his brother's shoulders. "Jesus Christ...do you know what you've put me through?" Inuyasha wanted to say sorry but, suddenly, his tongue wouldn't move. A lump rose in his throat and no manner of swallowing allowed it to go down. Soon Sesshoumaru released him and, thwacking him on the back of the head for being such a wretch (he's teasing), headed for the door. The hanyou jumped.

"Where are you going?!" he almost shrieked and his brother looked back at him.

"I'm going to go get a coffee..." his voice was quiet and Inuyasha blinked, blushing at his idiotic fear.

"Oh..." he looked at his hands. Sesshoumaru spoke again, not looking in his direction, before leaving.

"After that, I'm going to go to the house. Since Dad's not going to be there for a little while, I figure I can pack up some stuff..." Inuyasha blinked and felt what seemed to be a dagger going through his heart.

"Y-you're moving out?" Inuyasha spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice even. He woldn't start crying, not like this, not while those jag-offs on the other end of the security camera's were watching him. Sesshoumaru looked at him almost weakly.

"We are moving out, yes..." he said gently and Inuyasha blinked, his face reddening with tears. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but now, I guess-since Dad's going to be in jail for a little while-I decided to go through with it." Inuyasha blinked and paled to the color of the bedsheet.

"WHAT!?!" Sesshoumaru covered his ears as his little brother screamed. His sensitive ears wouldn't take an outburst like that unprotected. "Waitaminute! Back up a little! When is dad going to jail?!" Sesshoumaru blinked at him.

"You're not relieved? I thought you would be..."

"Well, I am but-"

"Is it really that wonderous a thing as our father going to jail?"

"What fo-"

"For everything Inuyasha...Everything he said and did. For every little thing he put my mother through and your mother through. He's going for everything..." a kind of relief filled Inuyasha, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. A relief that he could say and do anything without fear of being thrown into the wall afterward. He didn't act on it though, Sesshoumaru was already ready to kill him. He stared at his brother in silent shock until he turned at last to leave. "I'll be back tonight..." he said gently, opening the door at last.

"Sesshoumaru!" the youkai turned and looked at the hanyou kindly. Inuyasha grinned. "I'm glad you're my brother."

**

Sango paced anxiously in the lobby with her mother and a male nurse named Miroku. She felt sick to her stomach, she had since she'd found out Inuyasha was here-and he'd been in a motorcycle accident! She had, in progression, chewed her finger nails down to the skin and was working on the other hand. She looked up when Sesshoumaru walked out. His words eased her fear a little.

"He's awake and well enough to argue...I'm sure you can visit." he said sternly and, nodding to Moriko, left through the lobby doors. Sango practically ran down the hall, her mother in her wake. Upon reaching the door, Sango held her breath and slid it open. Inuyasha layed in the bed, eyes open and alert. His leg was in the harness, his arm was in a sling, his head was bandaged to no end, as well as his ribs, but he grinned at her anyway. Blinking, she choked and felt her nose begin to run. Her face was hot and flushed and her heart was pounding. Covering her mouth with her hands she sank to her knees crying, half out of relief.

"Hey, hey, hey!!! Sango!" he called, sounding worried, from his bed and she looked up. She'd been so scared that he would-shaking her head, she stood again and forced down her tears. Making her way to the bed she began to prop the pillow a little. "Okay, okay...I shouldda called you...sorry, but you don't need to take it out on the pillow!" he was joking, she knew it, but it still made her feel confused. Tearing her hands off of the object of stuffed fabric, she looked away.

"Sorry, I-I just..." he touched her cheek.

"Yer crying, Sango." he stated gently. She looked down at him, her eyes wide, tears pouring from them. She felt like she was going to fall and leaned down enough to hug him. She did so so tightly, she never wanted to let go of him. She never wanted-his hands were stroking her cheek and hair. She pulled back and looked at him weakly. He grinned his usual, quirky grin and tilted his head. Suddenly, nothing but the two of them existed to Sango. Even her mother had been forgotten and she leaned down. Letting her lip touch his then she pulled back slightly. His hand caught the back of her head, stopping her from backing up completely.

"Thankyou..." she whispered before kissing him, her arms over his shoulders, on either side of his neck.

**

Kagome immediately left Inuyasha'a mind when he kissed Sango. There was no one else anymore. Just the two of them in that room, for all of time. Everything left his conciousness but her. Her pretty chocolate eyes, her dark brown hair. Her voice, her smile, her laugh, her attitude, her scent, her kiss. Everything about Sango came to him in a rush and overwhelmed his conciousness. His heart beat had quickened and his ears were ringing.

**

Moriko grinned and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. They could have their moment. She'd interrogate him all about it when she was giving him his I.V.'s later. It's amazing what information you can get out of people with just an I.V. as a 'weapon'

End Part 1

(DON'T KILL ME! I know that there aren't many fans out there for the SangoXInu fandom! I'm not a fan of it either, but I needed a twist in there. Please keep reading fot Part 23 It gets better. Sou-chan promises!)


End file.
